1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nanoporous organic polymer and preparation method thereof, and its application for catalyst, and more particularly, to an ordered nanoporous organic polymer having excellent mechanical strength, thermal stability and chemical resistance, and exhibiting improved catalytic activities, compared to the porous catalyst materials prepared by prior art.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nanostructured organic materials with uniform nanopores have been sought for a long time in materials science. There have been many successful reports on the synthesis of nanostructured organic materials using supramolecular liquid crystal templating route. Ordered nanoporous polymeric materials can also be synthesized through a polymerization route using inorganic colloidal or mesoporous silica templates.
However, the nanoporous materials composed of pure organic material frameworks made by prior art have low mechanical strength, thermal stability, and chemical stability against organic solvents, compared to nanoporous inorganic, silica and carbon materials. Moreover, the synthesis of the organic materials is yet of limited success in the variation of pore sizes and structures, whereas a rich variety of hexagonal and cubic structures is available with tunable pore diameters in the case of the inorganic materials.
Nanoporous organic polymers have been used as adsorbents, separation media and catalyst supports. However, above-mentioned problems in nanoporous organic materials produced by prior art limited their wide applications. In this regard, it is highly desirable to synthesize nanoporous organic polymers, which exhibit enhanced structural stability for their promising applications.